


Limerence

by LittleMissTitch



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Fluff and Angst, Gay Keith (Voltron), I'm bad at tags, Just please read, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Keith is as grumpy as he seems, Lance (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance is kind of a hoe, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, Other, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Self Esteem Issues, Team Voltron Family, ansgt, keith has a heart, klance, klangst, sort of a slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 19:47:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15892884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissTitch/pseuds/LittleMissTitch
Summary: “It’s not that I haven’t been paying attention or not attending my classes, the stupid paper is on the psychology of love and attraction, and love is a load of bullshit.”“Excuse me, love is not bullshit, it’s based of intimacy and passion, your whole mind in a state of limerence as you crave closeness, attracted to another-”“It also requires commitment, something you’re not very good at, lover boy,”Keith Kogane wasn't exactly well known for his close bonds and relationships.Lance McClain was well known for his relationships, or at least how short they lasted.So what happens when the two boys start sharing more than the distance and sheets between them.





	Limerence

**Author's Note:**

> So before we get into the story, I'd like to address the fact that canon ages make it very hard to have all of the characters in college together, so I did a little ageing up and down to assist with that. I'm sorry in advance. The ages are as follows: Keith - 20, Lance - 19, Hunk - 19, Pidge - 18, Shiro - 22, Adam - 22, Matt - 22, Allura - 22, Lotor - 22, Romelle - 18, Ezor - 18, Acxa - 20, Narti - 21, Zethrid - 18, Rolo - 20, Nyma - 19  
> (Don't worry Coran is in the story, just doesn't have a set age)  
> Next I'd like to address the rating for this story. It does have mature themes, but does not have any explicitly written sex or fight scenes, so it will remain how it is. Though this story isn't completely sex free. Anyway, you've been forewarned, please just read, I need validation

 

> _Lips. His lips. Moving, slowly, no sound escaping as he just watches, dark blue eyes crinkling in the corners as those very lips form into a smile, slowly the sound of his laughter filling Keith’s ears._
> 
>  
> 
> * * *
> 
>  
> 
>  

Keith sat in the library, constantly tucking long black hair behind his ears as he tapped his pencil mindlessly against his textbook. His paper was due in two weeks, and still he could not force himself to write one word, his grey-blue eyes flicking from the blurred mass of words to his blank document on his laptop. He sighed, slamming shut his textbook as he slumped into his chair more. Shiro looked up from his own laptop, quirking a dark eyebrow, his lips a thin line across his face.

“Everything okay, Keith?” he asked, his grey eyes soft with concern. Keith groaned in response, ripping his fingers through his hair.

“My psychology paper fucking blows,” he whines, before running his hand over his face.

“I mean it would help if you _actually_ did your psychology paper or paid attention in class,” Pidge piped up, short light brown hair flicking out by her jaw, expression deadpanned behind her glasses. Keith shoots a glare at the short girl from across the table and snickers, Pidge rolling her eyes, smirking slightly.

“She’s right, ya know,” a voice pipes up as Hunk and Lance round the corner, “and if you actually attended your classes instead of being a wannabe drop out-”

“Oh don’t you start, Lance,” Keith says narrowing his eyes, but Lance just throws his hands up in a mercy plea, pinkish lips forming into a grin.

“Just being honest.”

“It’s not that I haven’t been paying attention or not attending my classes,” he continues to whine, “the stupid paper is on the psychology of love and attraction, and love is a load of bullshit.”

“You can say that again,” Pidge mumbles, typing away at her laptop.

“Excuse me, love is not bullshit,” Lance quips, pulling up a seat at the end of the table, “it’s based of intimacy and passion, your whole mind in a state of limerence as you crave closeness, attracted to another-” he goes on dramatically, waving his hands around.

“It also requires commitment,” Keith interrupts, “something you’re not very good at, Lover Boy,”

“I know a lot about commitment, thank you very much” Lance bites back.

“Is that so?”

“More than you, Kogane, I just like to the play the game, that’s all.” Keith rolls his eyes at this, while Hunk hides behind the pages of his book, watching as the boys argue with cautious brown eyes. Keith can feel slight annoyance burning under his skin, but keeps a fairly straight face as he finds himself snarking up.

“How can you play the game if you aren’t even good at it.” His own words catch him off guard as the fall from his mouth. Of course Lance was good at 'the game', he always had some new girl's lips attached to his neck every weekend, but still he couldn't help himself from letting the remark fall from his lips. He guesses it wasn't entirely wrong.

“It’s true, you’ve been pining after Allura for three months now, and you’ve hardly even made a move without embarrassing yourself,” Pidge snides, barely looking up from her screen, eyes glued to whatever sight she was trying to hack into now. She was right.

“HEY!” Lance yells, gaining a glare from the librarian.

“Yeah, and she is kinda crushing on Lotor” Hunk pipes up, finally breaking his silence.

“Dude, you’re meant to be my best friend!”

“Sorry buddy.” Keith let’s violet eyes dance over Lance’s features, almost amused by the utter betrayal etched into his wide eyes and gaped mouth. Pidge was smirking wickedly, the reflection of the computer in her glasses, and Hunk had his usual soft gaze but amused grin. He watched as Lance and his two roommates continue to bicker, realising he inadvertently started an all out argument surrounding Lance’s very interesting love life.

“Oi, guys, stop jumping down each others throats,” Shiro scolds, chuckling at the bickering group, their hard glares switching from each other to Shiro, softening as they do,, “and Keith, just focus on the key factors of love and you’ll be fine, you don’t have to believe in it.”

“Yeah, and man, it’s not completely fake,” Hunk reasons, “like take Shiro and Adam, and Shay and I-”

“Yeah and Lance’s undying crush on Allura,” Pidge teases, butting into Hunks ramble. Keith reaches out to highfive the smug-looking Pidge.

“Hey, not cool, shorty,” Lance whines. Keith smirks and leans forward in his chair, resting his forearms on top of his textbook., “heh, thanks guys.”

Keith stares at his screen again, Pidge and Hunk geeking out over some weird tech stuff as usual in the background. How in the hell was he meant to do this paper, Keith Kogane, the boy who basically radiates trust issues every time he opens his mouth, was supposed to write about love. It feels impossible. He rests his head in his hand as he sighed, wondering if he could get away with just dropping out. This paper would probably be easy for the others. Pidge was smart and could top all of her classes with ease, and Hunk and Shiro were both in stable relationships; even Lance, as obnoxious and annoying as he was, had a knack for getting into short-lived relationships with whatever girl he was found flirting with in lectures, he could at least write something somewhat worthy of a good mark. But none of it mattered anyway, Keith could probably spew out some halfhearted bullshit the night before and at least pass - hopefully.

“Oh by the way, while we’re all together,” Hunk starts, interrupting Keith’s thoughts, “I can’t do movie night tonight.”

“What!? Why?” Lance whines, defeat falling over his tanned features, his blue eyes widening, “we do it every Friday!”

“I’m sorry man, but Shay wants me to meet her parents while their up for her brothers birthday,” Hunk explains with a lopsided smile.

“Oh yeah, I forgot to say but me, too,” Shiro says, “Adam and I have our two year anniversary dinner.”

“Seriously? Guys, c’mon” Lance pouts, making Keith roll his eyes, “Pidge, give me some hope, what about you?”

“Nah, sorry Lance, got a date with me a my sweet, sweet Rover on the rooftop.” She smirks, running a slender finger over the top of her laptop.

“Come on, we’re roommates! And Rover’s just your stupid laptop!” Lance waved his hands around as his jaw hangs open, eyebrows knotted together, his tone desperate.  
“How dare you,” she snears, narrowing her eyes at Lance, covering the sides of her computer, as if to stop it from hearing what Lance said - you know, if computers could actually hear. “Don’t listen to him, sweetheart, he’s jealous of what we have,” she rambles, Lances glare never faltering.

“Keith? Buddy?” he was pleading at this point, and Keith did feel kinda bad for him, he knew how much Lance hated being alone, but that didn’t mean he would go.

“Nope.”

“Aw come on, man, seriously?” Lance looked hurt, but Keith just packed up his stuff slipping it under his arm and standing up.

“I’m sure if Allura isn’t too busy she’d love to watch Star Wars with you,” Keith quips snarkily, beginning to walk away, “if she isn’t already making plans with Lotor, that is.” He continues to walk out of the library and up the stairs to his shared dorm with Shiro. He did feel slightly guilty, but him and Lance had never been close. Sure they were friends, if you could really count them as that, but without the others it would probably be weird. Besides the only time that Keith would hang out with a guy one on one besides Shiro, was usually for hookups.

As he finally enters the dorm, he sighs, throwing off his red flannel onto the couch pushed neatly against a wall, before swinging open the door for his room. He threw his stuff onto his desk before sighing, sinking into the mattress of his bed. A slim slither of light trickled in from his blinds, but his room was mainly dark, clothes scattered around his floor - he said he’d get to cleaning it eventually. He closed his eyes, not even bothering to kick the boots from his feet, or ripped up black skinny jeans from his legs. He wriggles around, trying to get comfortable, flipping onto his stomach before huffing.

He didn’t know why it bothered him so much to see Lance sad before, his dark blue eyes wide with desperation, brown hair sticking up slightly as he ran a dark hand through it. Keith felt guilty, but it didn’t make any sense. Ever since the two met, they’ve hardly been friends, Lance starting up this petty rivalry between them for reasons still unbeknownst to Keith. But still the image of Lance’s disappointed features clanged around Keith’s brain as he struggled to try and nap away his papers.

 

***

 

Music played from Keith’s phone as he taps his pencil to the beat, tiny scribbles all over his paper. The time blared in the darkness from Keith’s laptop, 7:57 pm, when he hears a knock at the door. He stares down at his black bed shirt and red plaid bed pants, grimacing, but runs a hand through his hair, still damp from his shower, before grumpily making his way through the frumpy living room and tiny kitchen. Keith scratches at his face, yawning, his eyebrows furrowed in a confused expression. He hadn’t messaged Rolo, so the chances of it being him was rare, he never showed up randomly. It wouldn’t be Shiro, since he wouldn’t be back till at least ten, if he’s returning that night at all, and that also ruled out Adam. It could possibly be Matt, but he almost always is trying to spy on Shiro’s dates with Adam, so he doubted it. Hunk said he was with Shay, and Pidge always texts before coming over with some new conspiracy theory. He drags his feet across the floor before opening the door, eyes widening in shock.

“Lance?” Keith mumbles, confused.

“Eh, hey” Lance smiles sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck, the blue fabric of his shirt raising slightly to show the caramel skin above his grey sweatpants. “Um, I know we don’t hang out much, but uh, I really hate being in the dorm by myself, and I didn’t think you’d be doing anything, and I know you said no, but uh, I was hoping we could, um-” Keith cuts him off as he opens the door further, gesturing for Lance to come in, his brows quirked slightly, a small grin upon his lips. “Thanks,” Lance smiles softly, walking in.

“My rooms on the left,” Keith says gruffly shutting the door, following behind him, “my laptops on charge, and I’m almost certain if Shiro does come home, he’s with Adam and I doubt you wanna be around for that.” Lance opens the door to Keith's room and snickers slightly, teasingly.

“Have you ever heard of laundry day, dude?” he laughs, causing Keith to scowl at him.

“Oh shut up,” Keith bites back, “I could easily kick you out, and you can watch your stupid movies alone.”

“Okay, okay, I’m sorry.” Lance sits on the black sheets of Keith's bed, leaning on the red pillows pushed up against the wall. Keith tries to divert his attention away from Lance as he brings his laptop over to the bed, propping open the screen and opening Netflix. He sits down next to the brown haired boy, awkwardly pulling his limbs close against his body, looking over to Lance, who was scrolling through the different movies available to them. The bed was small and really not made for two. It wasn’t a problem when Rolo was over, since one was almost always on top of the other, but this was completely different. It felt strange, Keith only ever had Rolo or past hookup partners in his bedroom, it felt weird to have a boy just sitting there, innocently scrolling through Netflix, it was an abstract feeling.

“How about this one,” Lance smiles, turning to look at Keith.

“Uhh, no,” Keith deadpans, scowling down at the movie choice.

“C’mon, James Bond is a classic,” Lance whines, clicking off it and continuing to scroll through the options. “How about this one?” He grins wickedly at the movie and Keith shakes his head.

“Hell no, dude!” Keith eyes grow in disgust as he stared at the words on screen, “no High School Musical.”

“Excuse me, High School Musical is a masterpiece,” Lance defends.

“It’s a flamboyant glitter fest,” Keith spits, eyebrows knotted in disgust, “you sure you’re straight?”

“First off, I never said I was straight,” Lance’s eyes bore into Keith’s with this statement, causing Keith’s heart to miss a beat, and he wasn’t entirely sure why, “and secondly, plenty of straight men love High School Musical, it’s just that beautiful.”

“Whatever you say, man” Keith says, rolling his eyes. He was dumbfounded, did Lance come out to him? Surely not, not with the amount of girls he’s been with, Keith hardly wanted to _touch_ a girl even before he knew he was gay. But then again, Lance could be bi or pan, when playing most likely to with Matt, Shiro and Adam, Matt did say Lance radiated a queer vibe, but Keith just shrugged it off as the face masks and poppy music.

“Fine, what do you want to watch, Mr grumpy pants?” Lance quips, rolling his eyes to look at Keith.

“Mothman; The Documentary,” Keith deadpans.

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Lance snorts, but Keith's serious stare doesn’t waver, his features hard and blank, “you’re kidding, right?” Lance eyes Keith down with cautious blue eyes, but the violet in Keith's irises stayed glistening with it’s stony glaze - he was dead serious.

“I don’t see why I’d be joking about this,” Keith asks, bemused, furrowing his brows slightly, “it’s like the peak of conspiracy documentaries.”

“You sound like Pidge,” Lance chuckles, before looking up and nodding, “fine we can watch your weird Mothboy movie.” Keith smirks smugly, letting his eyes stare at Lance few moments too long. Lance clicks and the movie starts playing, before he leans back again, bringing his hands up to behind his head, his elbow brushing against Keith’s, slightly.

“Okay… so like do you actually believe in the Mothman or do you just find this interesting,” Lance says, Keith’s eyes glued to the screen.

“Are you saying this is not interesting?” Keith questions, turning to face Lance.

“Well… yes, but like, do you actually believe in this? Like in a giant frickin’ dude who looks like a butterfly?” Lance rambles, his tone confused and disbelieving.

“Yes,” Keith deadpans in response, turning to face the screen.

“What the fuck, dude? Seriously, how?” Lance continues to rant, causing Keith's patience to begin to wear thin, Lance’s voice talking over the movie, but couldn't find it in him to be genuinely be mad. “You seriously believe in this mothman, what the fuck, Mullet?”

“Just watch the movie, Lance,” Keith sighs, running his fingers down the bridge of his nose.

“But I have so many questions?” Lance whines, waving his hands around again, “They say his wings are more that of a butterfly but he’s ‘mothman’, and has he been spotted in other areas? How unscary would butterfly man be? Like is there any actual proof of his existence?-”

“Lance,” Keith groans through gritted teeth, “I can’t hear the movie over your rambling. And yes, butterfly man would be a pretty unscary name.”  
“Ha, so you agree,” Lance smirks proudly, and Keith sighs again, louder and heaver this time.

“Lance,” He hisses, glaring at the lankier boy beside him.

“Okay, okay, I’ll be quiet," Lance says in a defeated tone.

“Thank you,” Keith hums, finally letting himself relax into his spot, not even realising how tense his body was sitting next to Lance. He found himself on edge ever since Lance came over, and he couldn’t quite put his finger on it. He didn’t hate Lance’s company, in fact, it was quite nice to have someone just kind of around, especially while Shiro was out. He put it down as nothing but being on edge due to not being used to this kind of company, before attempting once again to shrug off the awkward feeling that was weighing in his chest.  _Just not used to Lance's company,_ he repeats to himself. 

 

***

 

The movie soon draws to end, and the screen glares on Keith’s face, which makes Lance feel a chuckle bubble in his throats. Keith had appeared so enthralled and intrigued by this stupid documentary on an equally stupid conspiracy, that he just sat there with this dumb grin on his face. Lance wanted to laugh so bad, this was the same Keith from earlier who was getting mad about an assignment, seemingly incapable of any emotion except for maybe irritation and anger, which all in all, is kind of the same. He watches violet eyes dart from the screen to him, thick eyebrows knotting in confusion.

“What?” Keith splutters, slight annoyance underlying in his deadpan tone.

“You seriously believe this shit,” Lance starts laughing, a wide grin spreading across his face as he snorts slightly. Keith rolls his eyes at this, and Lance can tell he is physically trying to hold his tongue from retaliating.

“Fuck off, Lance,” Keith spits, turning so he shoulders face away from Lance slightly.

“C’mon, Mullet,” Lance pleads through chuckles, “ya know I’m only fooling with you.” The scowl doesn’t leave Keith’s face, but does soften slightly as Lance nudges his shoulder lightly. “Wanna watch another movie?” he asks, staring at the grumbling pale boy beside him, who was pulling his arms closer to his body as he hugged them tightly to his chest.

“Why? So you can complain about my movie choice,” Keith sneers, dark hair falling into his face, bitterness in his tone.

“Oh don’t be grumpy,” Lance teases, nudging his shoulder again, “besides I didn’t hate it, I quite liked your movie choice.”

“Sure,” Keith snorts disbelievingly, a smirk playing on his lips.

“I mean it, Mullet,” he continues in small protest, “the theories seemed outlandish, but it was still kinda… spooky. I enjoyed it.

“Whatever,” Keith mumbles rolling his eyes, “also what’s with the nickname, Lover Boy?”

“You have one for me, now it’s my turn to give you one,” Lance shrugs, nonchalantly, “besides, it fits.” He finds himself smirking at this and Keith just breathes heavily out through his nose in a kind of laugh. “Where did Lover boy come from anyway?” It’s his turn to ask a question, he figures.

“Dunno,” Keith says flatly, “you always seem to have a different girl draped over your arm each weekend, and one time in a conversation with Pidge and Matt, Pidge kinda just called you that, and I guess it stuck with me.” Keith eyes are still on the screen, the selection of movies reflection in the black of his pupil. He turns to face Lance, their noses not far apart, and smiles, “It does suit you.”

“Oh fuck off, Mullet,” Lance grins broadly, shoving the shaggy haired boy, turning his face to the screen.

“Another movie?” Keith asks, repeating Lance’s question from earlier.

“Only if I get to choose,” He says with a wolfish grin, “it’s only fair, you picked last time.”

“Agh, fine,” Keith grumbles, screwing up his nose, “just no musicals.”

“So I can pick a rom com,” He chuckles, watching regret and disgust wash over Keith's features.

“What? No!”

“Too late,” Lance laughs, selecting the movie, the loading screen appearing with the words ‘10 Things I Hate About You’ lighting up the screen. Keith groans audibly.

 

***

 

Just over an hour and a half passes and Lance is chuckling at the look on Keith’s face as yet again, another set of credits roll. Keith’s eyes are wide and slightly glassy and his jaw falls agape, fingers pulling slightly at the long hair on the side of his head. This movie has never failed to make Lance cry, but of course, with company -especially Keith’s company- he had tried his best to not cry at Kat’s poem, but seeing the expression on Keith ‘I hate rom coms, they are stupid’ Kogane’s face pleases Lance to no end. He finally has something to hold against Keith, besides the fact Keith doesn’t seem to remember Lance when he moved to Garrison College, despite the fact they did lacrosse together all through high school. He was a bench boy till Keith graduated a year before him, but that is irrelevant to his point.

“Don’t like rom coms, huh?” Lance smirks smugly, watching as Keith’s features harden, becoming stony once again.

“I don’t… or at least normally,” Keith starts, before his eyebrows knit together again, “but this movie was actually kinda good, and how the hell did Heath Ledger go from playing this, to a charming peasant posing as a knight, to a gay man in love with his best friend, to playing one of the most critically acclaimed joker portrayals, like… how?” Lance finds himself laughing at this, the bemusement etched into Keith’s slight frown and furrowed brows.

“How do you know so much about Heath Ledger?” Lance chuckles, “And I didn’t pick you as the type to have seen Brokeback Mountain.” Keith’s lips upturn into a slight grin, it’s more of a smirk and is hinted with a shyness, he's running long and pale finger through his hair.

First of all Keith Ledger is hot and by far the best Joker DC has ever graced our screens with,” he starts, and Lance can’t do anything but nod along, listening to Keith’s gruff voice, groggy with the need for sleep, “and when I first came out to my mum, she invited Shiro, Pidge and Matt over and Matt forced us to watch a bunch of really gay movies, one of which was Brokeback Mountain. It was mum's way of trying to showed she supported me, and so would my friends, inviting everyone, that is, but Matt took the acceptance dinner and made it a gay movie marathon. My mum was never really affectionate, but she has her quirks, and I've known Shiro since like... forever, he was practically part of the family. I've known Matt and Pidge since well, kindergarten - Shiro was friends with Matt, so he made me become friends with Pidge - I don't regret it though.” Lance watches as a small and subtle but very fond smile falls upon Keith’s lips, and he can’t help but feel himself do the same. It was nice when they got along, of course they were still bickering, but something about not being at each other’s throats was comforting to Lance, and he feels a slight pang of guilt tug at his gut, knowing he usually starts their arguments. It was nice seeing Keith not scowling, he never really saw him smile or talk about home much, but here he was talking about it with Lance. He couldn't help but smile, thinking it felt kind of nice to know, even though they rarely got along, Keith trusts him with this. Maybe they could actually get along, after all. He thinks about his own Family, how Rachel and him would always fight, but they'd make up pretty easily with Lance braiding her hair and him letter her borrow his _super uber special_ face creams. How Veronica would tease him about his crushes and how accepting she was when he went crying to her, confused about his sexuality. He remembered wrestling with Marco and Luis and playing with their family dog. He remembers his father’s singing and his mother’s cooking, his aunt's love for fishing and dance, and his uncles deep rooted hate towards carrot cake, because 'why in the love of buttercream icing would you put a vegetable in a cake?' His mother continued to bake carrot cake despite him. Lance smiles, he really misses his family since being in college.

“Hey, uh, Lance,” Keith starts, startling Lance from his thoughts, “you okay, buddy?” Lance’s dark blue eyes dart up to Keith’s as he nods slowly.

“Uh, yeah, sorry,” Lance mumbles, scratching the back of his neck sheepishly, “got lost in thought, I guess.”

“It’s all good, man,” Keith smiles slightly before smirking, “I was getting worried because I’ve never heard you so quiet before.”

“Oh shut it, Mullet,” Lance laughs, throwing one of the red cotton pillows at Keith, laughter bubbling from both boys lips. Keith hits Lance with pillow in retaliation, Lances mouth dropping, Keith moves the laptop from the bed to the floor, a smirk crawling onto Lance’s lips. He slams the pillow back into Keith’s side, laughing maniacally. Keith’s eyes darken slightly.

“Oof, you’re so on, Lover boy,” he hisses slightly, grabbing the second pillow from the bed and driving into Lance’s chest, causing him to yelp slightly in surprise. The two go back and forth like this before both are panting and laughing uncontrollably.

“The dorm next door is so going to complain about the noise,” Keith chuckles between breathes.

“They probably think you have someone over,” Lance teases, quirking his eyebrows before wiggling them, “Ya know, not to watch a movie.”

“You’re an idiot,” Keith laughs again, pushing Lance’s shoulder. Keith seems so genuinely happy, and Lance is taken back, he swears he hardly ever see’s Keith smile or laugh, and right now, he could almost swear Keith hasn’t looked mad in at least fifteen minutes. It has to be a new record. Lance feels himself snort slightly as he looks again at Keith, his dark hair is sticking up in every which way and his pale cheeks are slightly flushed from the pillow fights. God he felt like teenage girl in a cliche high school movie, _pillow fighting_. He's full on laughing now. Keith is looking at him strange, an eyebrow raised at him. He wonders if he looks just as ridiculous as him right now, if his own hair is sticking up and messy, and his tanned cheeks flushed. He realises he doesn't care as more bursts of laughter bubble their way up from his stomach.

"You okay there?" Keith asks, his voice lighter, laughter hiding behind the emotionless tone. Lance just keeps laughing, unable to answer him. It was probably just from the over-tiredness, but looking at Keith, the oh-so-serious Keith an absolute mess after fucking pillow fighting with his supposed rival was a thought far too hilarious for Lance's somnolent mind. Soon enough Lance's laughing slowly eases to a halt, trying to catch his breath as he tries to make out the time flashing on Keith's phone. 1:48 am. Shit. He had a lecture in just over six hours. He runs a hand over his face, sighing softly.

"I should probably get going," He grumbles, holding the red pillow in his lap still. Keith nods, "It is getting pretty late, don't you have a lecture in a few hours?"

"Yup," Lance nods, slightly disappointed, closing his, letting his head fall back on the wall behind him. It was peaceful in Keith's dorm, not that it wasn't in his own. He quite loved the room he shared with Hunk, both were relatively neat people, and Hunk didn't complain at Lance wanting to decorate a little with nerdy Star Wars posters and the fairy lights he stole off Veronica before he left. Pidge's room was messy, like very messy, but the cute pot plants kind of made up for it, and the fact that they didn't have to share the same room. But something about Keith's was nice. It was mainly pretty bare, and dark, but he had a grey, black and red throw blanket on the end of his bed and little post-it notes stuck to his tiny wardrobe, and small amounts of clothes littering the floor; it was all so very Keith. It was a weird thought, and he wonders why he had it, but he just shakes his head, before slipping his feet over the side of the bed. He flashes Keith a tired smile before flattening out the blue material of his shirt and ruffling up his hair slightly. "Your room reminds me of my brothers," he finds himself saying softly, his barely even a whisper.

"Mm, how so?" Keith asks, sitting up slightly from his spot, his voice was kind though, something that Lance still needed some getting used to.

"I dunno," he shrugs slightly, "Marco was neat freak, just like Mama, I guess that's where I get it from, too, but Luis wasn't so much. Even my sisters were neater than him, and they owned way more clothes. His room was never messy, but just kind of disorganised; kinda like yours." He has a small smile on his face, remembering his siblings, he was the youngest of five, and he couldn't be more thankful of his family. He hears a faint snort from Keith and he looks over to see a small smile on his lips as well, tired and distant.

"Thanks," he mumbles sarcastically, before Lance interjects again.

"No, no, it's not a bad thing," Lance says defensively, backtracking slightly, "it's definitely better than Pidge's room; it's just comforting, I guess." his voice almost fades off at the end there, realising what he was saying.

"Thanks," Keith smiles again at Lance, placing a pale hand on his shoulder, "and yeah, I guess Pidge has always been bit messy." They both laugh at this, before Lance sighs, standing up.

"Night, Mullet," he says gently, Keith smiles softly back.

"Night, Lover Boy." Lance makes his way out of the dorm and back into the hallway, padding his way softly back to his own dorm. He opens the door and tiptoes in, hearing quiet music playing from Pidge's room. She was probably still up working on something for her computer science class. He creaks the door open to his and Hunks shared room, trying to creep in without waking the snoring Hunk, stomach rising and falling with every breath. Lance sinks in under his own blue duvet and sighs, loving the way his head feels against his pillow, the smell of his vanilla fabric softener filling his nose; it was faint, but definitely there there. He closes his eyes as he thinks back on the day, relaying everything in his head like he does every night. He mainly thinks about how weird the night was, sitting in Keith's bed watching movies. God, he still can't get over the fact they hard a pillow fight. He smiles again at the thought. It was all so strange, most of the time he felt like him and Keith couldn't even have a civil conversation, and it's not that they weren't friends, but he always worried that Keith didn't really like him - why else would he 'forget' being on the same team as Lance in high school. He never felt close to him, and tonight had all been so strange, but he was thankful. Thankful he didn't have to spend the night alone, and thankful Keith didn't murder him for his ramblings during the Mothman documentary. He's smiling again. Soon enough Lance's eyelids feel rightfully heavy, and he rolls from his back to his side, and yawns, before letting the feeling of sleep take over him.

 

***

 

Keith scowls as the smallest slither of light that flutters through his closed blinds and Shiro's alarm blares. He growls, it was a Thursday, he only had one class that didn't start till three, but Shiro's stupid alarm was too damn loud, disturbing him from his slumber. _It was fucking 6 am_. Oh well. He sighs, rubbing his eyes slightly as he groggily remembers the night before. Lance had been in his room. Lance and him watched movies. Lance and him didn't kill each other being in such close proximity. _Lance and him got along._ He groans slightly at his tired body screaming at him to go back to sleep, but instead he makes his way to the small cramped kitchen, putting the kettle on to boil as he pulls the milk from the fridge and prepares to make coffee.

"Ah morning sunshine, don't you look lively," Shiro jokes, making his way from his room, black t-shirt taut against his frame and grey slacks hanging loosely from his waist. Keith scowls at the older boy, who's already chuckling to himself, grey eyes crinkling in the corners. "What are you doing up anyway?" Shiro questions, "I heard you stirring around still when I got home, so I doubt you've had much sleep."

"Your stupid alarm woke me," Keith grumbles, pouring the milk into his mug, before bringing the steaming coffee to his lips. "How was Adam?" he asks, sitting down on the shabby couch pushed up against the wall.

"Good, good," Shiro nods, making his way to the kitchen, grimacing slightly at the stale bread left on the counter, opting to follow the smaller and younger boys example and just make a coffee.

"Figured as much," Keith says slyly, smirking slightly, "didn't come home till 4 am." Shiro rolls his eyes at this. This is how most mornings were between these two. It was awkward knowing two of his best friends were having sex with each other, so Keith knew better than to pry too deep, for his own sake. Keith feels his mind drifting as he wishes so desperately for more sleep, but knowing hopelessly even if he wanted to, couldn't fall back asleep. He takes another sip of his coffee, letting the bitter and warm liquid run down his throat, not caring that it's probably still a bit too hot to drink. He still couldn't get over the fact Lance had been in his room. He almost swore Lance hated him, he got a kick out of teasing, why else would he start such a petty rivalry between the two of them? Still Keith couldn't shake the light feeling in his chest, a feeling he wasn't very used to. He hated not knowing what his feelings were, so he decided to ignore it, just hoping it'd go away. It wasn't seeming to work, however.

"So how was your night, anyway?" Shiro asks, taking his spot on the couch next the him, couch dipping next to Keith.

"Alright. Lance came over," He yawns, nonchalantly.

"Ah cool, cool-" Shiro starts, before Keith watches realisation set in his eyes, almost as if the cogs in his brain are only just clicking into place, "wait, what?"

"Lance came over," Keith repeats himself, slouching further into the couch this time, his lips forming into a thin line across his face.

"You didn't sleep with Lance, did you?" Shiro asks, slightly shocked and confused, and Keith chokes slightly on his coffee, turning to face Shiro's grey eyes, his own widening at Shiro's words. Shiro seemed to be waiting for his response.

"What? No! Of course not," Keith sputters, almost perplexed by the insinuation, "we just watched movies, damn."

"Oh," Shiro says again, Keith watch as he sits less rigid, the tension fleeting from his back, "and you guys didn't kill each other?" His eyebrow is raised sceptically, and Keith chuckles under his breath, low and muffled.

"I know, surprising," he snorts, rolling his eyes as he tugs at the fabric of his bed shirt. "Nah, man, it was fine. And I don't know if you forgot, but it was movie night; just in case Adam distracted you from that fact." Now it's Shiro's turn to laugh, his head shaking as he does so, short black hair ruffled from sleep, and most likely sex.

"Hey, man, you said no, too, originally," he quips back.

Keith finds himself shaking his head slightly, "yeah, yeah, I know." The small outline of a grin traces his lips, before it drops again and he pads into his bedroom. "Have a good lecture, Shiro," he says drowsily, before making his way to his bed flopping on it. Was it maybe too much of a stretch to think that last night could've all been a dream?He closes his eyes briefly before sitting up again, looking at the clothes littering his floor, and remembers what Lance had said the night before.

_Your room reminds me of my brothers...it's just comforting I guess_

He feels a smile creep over his face, though he isn't entirely sure as to why. He ponders over to his small wooden wardrobe, pulling a sticky note from the pad from his bedside table, writing in red pen; _not a dream._

**Author's Note:**

> so... hope it wasn't shit, apologies for my UK English, I'm from Australia and too lazy to change my keyboard settings. While this is my first fanfiction on AO3 this is not my first fanfiction, I've been writing it for close to four years now, just on different platforms (now deleted) and between friends. Just apologising in advance, my life is very hectic and I am kind of a slow writer, so I hope you can forgive me for any slow updates. I hope you enjoyed it, it'd appreciated if you'd leave comments and Kudos and all of that jazz, but you do you, I guess.
> 
> Keep safe, stay sassy, don't die  
> -Titch


End file.
